winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Squonk (Winx Club)
Squonk is a Cry-Cry and Aisha's bonded Fairy Animal. Appearance |-|Real World= He is a Cry-Cry with brown eyes, two big buck teeth and an aquamarine coat with dark turquoise droplet-shaped details. The fur on his is light blue with violet accents. He has thick eyebrow-like fur. His arms and legs have a purple coat. |-|MiniWorld= In this form, Squonk resembles a hippogriff. His coat is turquoise and the feathers on his wings are turquoise and purple. Some feathers on his wings along with the edges of his wings are attached with gems. His tail is long and has a big tip made of purple fur. There are purple diamond-shaped details on his chest and on the tip of his tail. The fur on his head is droplet-shaped, with the colors varying from light cyan to violet blue. His eyebrow-like fur is now in purple and light green with a green gem attracted to the middle of them.There are purple gems on his forelegs. The coat on his fore feet and hindfeet is light blue. On his back is a dark purple saddle with gold trim. Squonk MiniWorld.png |-|Fashion Show= No Screenshot.png Personality He is kind, gentle and tamed but he is also sensitive and emotional toward judgement as he cries easily. He is also caring and enjoy hugs and cuddles. Series Season 7 In "A Friend from the Past," he is seen when the Winx traveled to Prehistoric Magix looking for the Cry-Cries. At first, they came across a dinosaur pup looking for its mother. But when they found the pup's mother, she hid at the sight of the Squonk. Whsn Stella called Squonk "ugly", he released a huge waterfall of tears washing the Winx away. Then, he got caught by Brafilius to see if he really was the first animal with the first color of Magic Universe, but he was not. However, Brafilius offended Squonk by calling him ugly. After Squonk washed Brafilius away with a waterfall of tears, Brafilius decided to use his magic to teach the creature a lesson. Luckily, Squonk was saved by Aisha. After his rescue, Squonk instantly bonded with Aisha. She asked him if he was the creature she and friends were searching for but he said no. As the Winx were getting ready to return to their time period, Squonk decided to follow Aisha. Squonk later appeared in "Adventure on Lynphea", being watched by the Pixies but they found him a little bit hard to keep under control with his constant crying. When Cherie had enough, she uses her magic to create a strike of lightning that scared Squonk and sent him heading towards the school with the pixies following him. He made his way to the Winx's classroom looking for Aisha and when he found her, Sqounk instantly cried causing students to get wet until she calmed him down. When the pixies appeared in the classroom after agreeing to never let this happen again she let her Fairy Animal go play with the pixies and stay out of trouble and goes off with the pixies to play and giving Piff a honk and her returning it with a hug. Squonk also makes an appearance near the end of "Beware of the Wolf", at first Aisha said the way Amarok was cuddling Flora reminded her of her own fairy animal. Then, during professor Wizgiz class, Squonk came rushing into the classroom to Aisha to get away from the MagiWolf and he was alright until Amarok licked him again causing Squonk to cry again. In "Tynix Transformation", in the Alfea Natural Park, Roxy has prepared a game for all the Winx's Fairy Animals in order to make them cooperate with each other, where initially appears to be a failure but however it was revealed to be a success: by cooperating together, the six Fairy Animals discover that they are the Guardians of the Ultimate Power. By doing so, they give the Winx the Tynix Bracelets, an object which allows them to enter the MiniWorlds. Later, inside the Drop MiniWorld, the fairies undergo the attack of a black blob. Aisha and Squonk decides to use a special spell to give birth to the new Gems of Light and save both MiniWorlds. In "The Power of the Fairy Animals", in order to defeat the Trix, the Fairy Animals decided to use their final spell by merging into the Swan of Infinity. The Swan captures the Trix, while the Winx uses the Stones of Memories to trap the Trix outside of time and space in Limbo forever. The Swan thanked the Winx and bids farewell and they promise to guard the Fairy Animals' Ultimate Power as long as nature wills. Magical Abilities Due to its sensitivity, mostly caused by loneliness, Squonk can easily cry a flood. Like the other Cry-Crys, Squonk has the ability to create honk noises. In the MiniWorlds, with Aisha's water magic, Squonk is able to create bubbles capable of protecting anyone from outside dangers and drops of glitters that can heal or purify anything. Trivia *Squonk and his species were inspired by the Squonk, a legendary creature of American folklore that lives in Pennsylvania in the United States. Deformed, avoid being seen by other animals; spends the whole day crying and when captured, they dissolved themselves in tears, thus escaping. **Another magical creature inspired by the legendary Squonk is the Squonk from PopPixie. *Squonk is the first Fairy Animal to bond with a fairy. *Erica Schroeder also voices Faragonda, Piff, Critty and Icy in the DuArt dub. **Erica also voiced Piff, Galatea and Daphne in the 4Kids dub. *He is the only fairy animal who has the most drastic change in appearance from normal world to MiniWorld. Category:Characters Category:Aisha Category:Animals Category:Fairy Animals Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Squonk Category:Games Category:Pets Category:Allies